The fight between light and darkness
by Rose-of-Peril
Summary: These sisters have faced challanges that coluld have killed them everyday while trying to live a normal life. But this time...For the first time in the history of their lives. The evil might win.
1. The first fight

She woke up to the bright morning sun filling all the dark corners she was so used to in her room. Her dirty blonde hair was scattered of the pillow and she was still half asleep dreaming that her sister's downstairs would shut up already and stop complaining about the hot water going cold. But that was always too much to ask for in the middle of the morning.

Her brown eyes needed a moment to adjust to the sun and she got out of bed only for the purpose of smelling Piper's wonderful cooking downstairs. "Mhmm bagels, coffee, eggs, bacon, and pancakes, wait a sec today's Tuesday she never cooks this much something must be terribly wrong." All of a sudden she heard several crashes down stairs and came running out the door at top speed hoping her sister's weren't hurt.

She ran downstairs as fast as she could go and then she saw it out of the corner of her eye, a fire ball coming directly to her from what looked like a human. She tried to get out of the deadly weapons path but had not enough time. The fireball hit the beams that held the wooden railing; suddenly the railing along with several beams blew up slamming Phoebe against the wall.

She felt dizzy, so very dizzy and her head was aching for her to close her eyes and rest just a bit. She was bleeding on the back of her head she knew if for she could feel it and she could still hear more explosions. She felt her sister Paige shake her a bit then teleport her. She'd gotten use to the free-floating feelings that your stomach gave you every now and then and wondered how her sister got threw with it day after day.

"Phoebe wake up, wake up!" Paige shook her again then held out her hand saying the words "fireball" and instantly throwing back a fireball at the demon. "Damn it wake up, don't you dare lose it on me now!" Her sister finally had the time to heal her and after a second or two Phoebe opened her eyes and remembered what was happening.

"Where are Prue, and Piper?" She put her hand behind her sister's back and both of them ducked once again to try and avoid the danger, and not to shudder when one of the windows or walls got blown out.

"Piper is over there by the overturned couch along with Prue they're trying hard to deflect this all but they keep coming and coming."

"Why hasn't Prue used that water power of her's? If she does at least he knows he's defenseless." She then felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around and see her other two missing sisters there beside her. She couldn't have been happier to see them but she didn't let it show this had to be done first.

"I can't use it, not against him if I do he'll absorb my power and then exactly how to you think we'll kill it?"

"Where going to have to get close enough to it where we can use something to distract it and then kick his ass…."

"Well here's your chance…" a very low, very unnatural voice sounded behind them causing them to look back and realize that during their plan the demon teleported behind them.


	2. Ending the terror

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all turned around at once. They forgot about demon's shimmering power that was the one fatal mistake.

The demon struck Paige first since she was one of the sister's who hadn't used her power around him or to get to him and he figured she'd probably use it soon. Paige didn't really get the chance to use her powers she flew back into the pile of debrie that use to be a wall. Piper without thinking brought her hands up to freeze him but Leo came up behind the monster striking him with a beautiful vase Phoebe had bought Piper from China Town.

"PIPER!" Leo yelled out her name since the demon's height had grown you would probably never notice Leo standing there behind him trying to protect her and not let her use her powers.

The demon turned around looked at Leo feeling the vase break against his abnormal somewhat human head, his eyes seemed to get blacker at least to Leo that was before he saw the fist comming directly to him. Leo orbed before the demon had a chance to hit him or absorb his power.

"A whitelighter...Hmm...interesting." The Demon's voice was lower now evilier, even in a sense scarier. He took out a bow in his hand powers that he had absorbed from a darklighter he had killed earlier that day and shot. Directly at Leo.

--------

Paige was down on the ground. She felt like she was dreaming, dazing, wishing of something else. She wanted to tell herself that she was dreaming. A realistic but horrible nightmare. Yes, Yes, that's it a fantasy with a end to it. A good one a positive one. I can't stand all of this fighting why does this happen in my dreams day after day. She felt like she heard this, felt it run threw her brain. But she realized one thing. She heard the screams, felt the blood that had ozzed out of her head come back and the wound become nothing, she heard the explosions. This isn't a dream...this is real. Suddenly she heard LEO, by Piper's voice. She knew she had to get up and help but she felt this incrediable weight holding her down.

No...I'm stronger then this...I know I am.

--------

Prue deflected the arrow back to the demon. Something he wasn't counting on. It hit him in his chest causing and inflicting pain, but he wouldn't let it known, he couldn't. That was one part of him that was gone the power of the darklighters had now been taken away from him by whom...The Legendary Charmed Ones. The Ones he'd thought he'd be no match for and could easily beat. Now he had some of their power and they we're extrodinary women. But now there time would be over.

Leo went over to Paige and shook her a bit. "Paige..Paige wake up...Your sisters need you."

She awoke almost instantly and stood. She felt a little light headed from standing so fast but he was there to hold her in place. She walked over to her sisters who were standing now almost two feet from her holding hands. She took Phoebe's hand and they chanted :

_Four sisters _

_Hear this vow_

_We call upon our sacred power_

_Obliterate this evil_

_From time and space_

_Make it now go away!_

They chanted this over and over until the demon itself spun in burning flames.

Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige all took a small sigh. Knowing this battle was over and they had survived today, by each other.

"What the Hell was That!" Piper said in an upset voice. "Look at all the mess in here!"

"I don't know but I think now would be a good time to update the book."

The girls and Leo headed upstairs to the attic and looks threw the book. They wanted to see if maybe he was already in there but the doubted it. Paige looked out the window with Phoebe.

"Um guys...I think you should look at this."

Outside in the distance was the sun and not to far away from it a full moon. But the world itself looked so...different wrong. Demons that they had vanquished we're reapparing here and there. Faeries had appeared in the attic around the book along with pixies.

"What the hell is going on around here?"

A lady with brown hair, around the age of 23, appeared in the attic. "You will know all soon."


End file.
